ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Ninja Catty
General Information Pink_Ninja_Catty is a 20 year old girl who posts science related content, debunks, and screenshots of her arguments on iFunny. She is currently studying biology at a University, and is aspiring to be a veterinarian. She rarely takes direct sides on conflicts and often remains neutral. If you ask her what her political position is, she will tell you that it depends on the context- all things should be looked at case-by-case. If you ask her what her religious affiliation is she will tell you that she is an agnostic theist, not a Christian, no, not a deist, not belonging to a religious group, but maybe there's a God. She currently sits at 2,100 subs. She is also known to offer up cash prizes but not pay up and dislikes waterparks, aka Soak City. History Pink_Ninja_Catty is most famous for her five month long feud with Proud_Georgian. She quickly rose to "fame" through swiftly debunking Proud_Georgian's (now know as b8) evolution posts. She eventually passed Proud_Georgian's sub count in the fourth month before Proud_Georgian was banned for unknown reasons. Throughout part of her feud with Proud_Georgian, a subscriber of PG's took it upon himself to post pictures of Pink_Ninja_Catty on 4chan.org/b/ to judge if she was fat. Catty denied that she was fat and posted "full body pics" as evidence, but refused to show images of her extended arm. It is still unknown whether or not PNC is overweight, but the general consensus among iFunnyers is that she is chubby, but still narrowly bangable. Content and Personality The majority of Pink_Ninja_Catty's posts consist of screenshots of other users that she finds laughable. While some of her subs enjoy these posts, many people find them rude, especially those in the screenshots. Between these, PNC posts essays on science, mostly biology, even more mostly evolution, debunks of bad Christian apologetics, debunks of creationist essays, and awful puns. PNC is general regarded as friendly, helpful, and kind by her subscribers. Conversely, she is seen as arrogant, haughty, rude, insecure, and uneducated by those who dislike her. It has been widely speculated that many of these users are lashing out in anger. However, it has also been said many of her subscribers only praise her because she has boobs. iFunny Wikia has been unable to confirm which of these theories holds most credence. Pink_Ninja_Catty is most famously dubbed, both ironically and unironically, a "Self-Aggrandized Pseudo-Intellectual" Enemies and Allies PNC often faces negative backlash from users who dislike her positions or lose in debate, typically in the form of derogatory memes and community circle jerks. However, the Pink Ninja is still cherished by the remains of the AU and LU community and engages in an unspoken repub4repub with the kingpin of progressive posts, TheComedicrats. She also republishes posts from subs when requested, most notably small liberal Christian accounts that accept evolution, and science accounts. Allies among Pink_Ninja_Catty are as follows: Brock the lover, TheComedicrats, Chase_Ultor, Clado, and Kristabell, Cool_Science,XI NANU IX, and anyone who puts Neil Degrasse Tyson as their profile picture. Enemies are Brock the lover, Proud_Georgian, Veteran_Rangers, Lets_Just_Ban_Government, YaBoiStalin, Chxrokee, ThePraetorian, BibleCurator, TPU_Controversia, Statist, Apologia_Orthodox and Orthrodoxy. Response to Wikia Pink Ninja Catty found out about the wikia about her from TPU_Controversia posting a screenshot of the page in editing with the glorious caption "I didnt even need to edit it XD". For a brief amount of time some users, most likely including Controversia himself, edited the wikia to go even farther including sexual rape fantasies. TBestIG edited most of it out and replaced it with slightly less biased content, though it is currently believed by some that he was the one that deleted the entire page, an idea propagated by Top_Comment_Dog. Catty pointed out that this is not the case, but TCD has not yet responded. After TBestIG edited the page, an unknown user deleted the entire page, but through tracking their IP address, we know that they are located in Reno, Nevada. A user has now restored the full wikia to its pre-exposure glory. Category:Users